GGGGrrrghhhhh!
by kmi85
Summary: Cameron is hungry...


This was actually what I had in mind when I started writing 'Figuring it out' which turned out to be a different story by itself and totally unrelated.

Anyway, hope you like this.

Enjoy.

IF you are interested, I wrote a **NC-17 Sarah/Cameron fic**, which can't be posted here. For more info go to my **profile**.

* * *

Cameron, Sarah and John were all at the kitchen. Sarah and John sitting at the kitchen table and Cameron standing opposite from John, at Sarah's left.

Suddenly the following loud noise was heard,

GGGGGGrrrrrrrrgghhhhhh!

Alarmed they looked around for any threat. When nothing else was heard, they kept on talking.

GGGGGGrrrrrrrrgghhhhhh!

Sarah and John looked at each other before turning into Cameron's direction.

The Terminator was staring at her stomach with her head tilted to the side wearing a slightly scared and perplexed expression.

John and Sarah exchanged looks…

"Was that… was that your stomach girlie?" Sarah asked with her lips twitching from the strain of holding a smile.

GGGGGGRRRRRGgggggghhhhh!

It seemed Cameron's stomach decided to make itself known.

This time Cameron looked up into Sarah's and John's eyes with panicked worried wide eyes.

The only answer she got from them was their laughter.

Sarah and John were laughing hard clutching their stomachs while holding onto the table for support.

"Why is it making that sound? It feels…funny." Cameron ignored their laughter and asked.

Sarah took pity on the girl and tried to control her laughter.

"Maybe that's because you're hungry girlie."

"But I can't be hungry. I'm not supposed to feel hunger."

"Yeah well, those are hunger pangs you're getting there."

GGGGrrrghhhhh!

Cameron blushed a little bit.

"I think your stomach disagrees with you Cam." John said while getting up and going up to his room.

Cameron blushed a little bit again.

"Come on girlie, let's get you something to eat-" Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it. Find yourself something to eat. What would they say if Sarah Connor let a terminator die from starvation?"

Sarah went to open the door.

Cameron pondered on her stomach's hungry noises. She wasn't supposed to feel hunger. She had a stomach, yes, and she could eat, but not feel hunger. She only ate for infiltration purposes.

But lately she had been having hunger pangs, as Sarah had called them, whenever she saw the Food Network or got a whiff of chocolate.

So when Sarah left, she did as she was told. She found something to eat.

John bought a pack of snickers bars and that was the first thing Cameron wanted to try.

She unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a first bite… _Mmmmm… _the terminator moaned her approval. _Cameron likey_. Just then her stomach grumbled again and Cameron fed it more of the delicious bar.

John was on the phone with Riley coming down the stairs.

Sarah was just closing the door after talking with Kacy who was inviting them over to a BBQ she and Trevor decided to have.

Suddenly the loud slap of opening and closing drawers coming from the kitchen was heard. Something was rummaging through their kitchen.

Sarah and John looked at each other suddenly rushing into the kitchen. Sarah first off course with her gun held firmly in her hands.

What they found they didn't expect.

Cameron was standing in front of the counter with and open Ice cream container, countless snickers bars and some cookies Kacy had brought over yesterday.

She was digging greedily with the spoon into the ice cream while making a mess out of herself and chewing on a snicker bar that, judging by the amount of empty wrappers, was her fourth.

The terminator's cheeks were smeared with chocolate and ice cream. Her shirt was full of crumbs, and she was eating like… well like she hadn't in a while… which she hadn't… she was kinda eating like a pig… but a cute pig.

The Connor's eyes were wide open while their mouths were opening and closing. The very picture of bewilderment.

"Cameron!" Sarah said when she was out of her stupor.

The terminator looked up with curious eyes while she swallowed a spoonful of ice cream. She looked expectantly at Sarah waiting for the woman to continue. She never stopped eating.

"Tin miss! When I told you to get something to eat for yourself I wasn't referring to all the food!"

Cameron just looked at her unrepentant.

Sarah and John entered the kitchen cautiously.

"Hey, you ate my snickers!" John reproachfully said with a hit of amusement and reached to save at least one for himself.

The Terminator narrowed her eyes dangerously and John could have sworn he heard her growl.

"Okay, okay! They're yours now! You can have them." He said by taking a step back and shrinking a little from the terminator's glare.

Cameron just shrugged and kept on eating.

Sarah approached her cautiously. She felt like approaching a hungry lion. Why would she even approach a hungry lion she had no idea. But that's how she guessed she would feel if she ever happens to cross paths with a hungry lion.

"Okay Cam, put down the ice cream." She said showing the palms of her hands to Cameron.

Cameron looked at her and pouted before putting the ice cream down.

"Okay girlie, slow down. You might pop a valve or something."

"But I'm hungry." Cameron pouted and miserably replied.

"I know girlie, but just slow down a little. And eat something healthier." Sarah said while gently prying Cameron's fingers off the snickers bar in her hand.

"Hey how come you let her touch your snicker but not me?" John asked and when his mother turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, he realized how that had sounded. "Okay, I just realized how bad that came out. I'll be in my room." He said quickly fleeting the room.

Sarah turned to the girl and led her to the sink.

"Okay Cam, let's clean you up." Sarah then took a towel before damping it with warm water. "You really made a mess out of yourself girlie. I thought you were all nice and tidy." Sarah said while wiping Cameron's cheeks clean of chocolate.

"I was hungry." Cameron defensively retorted.

"Yeah I noticed. Today's your lucky day girlie, Kacy and Trevor invited us over for a BBQ. Behave." Sarah warned playfully. "There, all clean."

Cameron smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now clean all this mess."

Cameron went to put everything back on its place and cleaned whatever needed to be cleaned.

When she was done, she joined Sarah on the porch's comfy sofa.

"Sarah, I tried different combinations to know which I did and did not like and which held my attention."

"And…" Sarah prompted when the terminator didn't elaborate further.

"And I have decided that there is a combination with chocolate and ice cream that I haven't tried yet, but I'm sure I would like more that the others."

"Okay… And what's this great combination you keep talking about?"

"I would like to taste your skin with a mix of ice cream and chocolate. Hot chocolate would be much better."

Sarah chocked.

"Cameron!"

"Was that a bad thing to say?"

"Yes! No, I don't know! No it actually isn't. I'm just glad John is not around!" She stared at Cameron incredulously.

"I have decided since I like chocolate and ice cream it would be wise to lick them off your skin since it's something I've been wanting to taste for a while. I would also like to taste you down there." Cameron said shamelessly looking Sarah's crotch.

Sarah's pussy throbbed with the mere thought of having the girl down there. She took a much needed long deep breath.

_Okay, let's just banish that image and relax… banishing…aborted…damn! _Sarah thought.

"Cameron where do you get those ideas from?"

"I don't sleep."

"We get that kind of channels?" Sarah asked wide eyed. "So, you're telling me you watch porn while John and I are asleep?"

"I prefer the term thorough documental. I found porn rather noisy and fake. But there are channels that talk about human sexuality and it spiked my interest. I decided since I find you attractive, that I would like to engage in a sexual activity with you."

Sarah blinked. Several times. She was astounded beyond belief.

"I would like to eat you out." The girl shamelessly announced.

Sarah barely restrained a moan that threaten to escape her throat.

_God! Is she trying to give me a stroke?_

The terminator looked at Sarah expectantly.

"Well...?"

"What?" Sarah absentmindedly asked.

"Would you like to engage in sexual intercourse with me?" Cameron's tone held a hint of nervousness.

"I don't know girlie. It's a lot to take in… I need to think about it."

_What's there to think? _Sarah's mind provided. _You'd like to ravish the terminator yourself. _

"Oh, okay." Cameron said before getting up.

_Was that a hint of disappointment in the Tin-miss' tone? _Sarah wondered.

Cameron hesitated briefly before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Sarah's lips.

"I'll tell John to get ready for the BBQ." The Terminator announced before leaving the porch.

Later that day at Kacy's place…

"Mom, you okay?"

"What? Yes, why?"

"You've been staring at Cameron all the time."

"What? No I haven't!" Sarah rushed to say.

"Yeah, you were." John said furrowing his brow.

Sarah just glared at him.

"Whatever," John rolled his eyes. "Just remember, she's supposed to be your daughter."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you implying?" She guardedly asked.

"Nothing. Just have in mind that Trevor is cop. Wouldn't wanna get charged with incest would you?" He got the last part in a rush before moving away from his mother. Surely enough she attempted to hit him.

"John Connor! I don't like what you're implying!" an affronted Sarah scowled.

John just laughed and went to join Trevor at the grill.

_That boy needs to learn his place. _

But the boy was right. Sarah had been staring at lecherously Cameron all afternoon. She tried to be discreet about it but apparently she had failed miserably.

Of course she would like to have sex with Cameron. _Who wouldn't? _But -there was a but- the girl was a machine, and that was a big but.

But she had to admit that beyond Cameron's beauty and mechanical self, the girl was exotically cute.

Perhaps it was her 'innocence ' that made her extremely adorable. Her thirst of knowledge and understanding.

Sarah had always found Cameron annoyingly cute. She had been attracted to the terminator beauty from the start.

And the terminator telling her what she'd like to do to her wasn't helping at all. In fact, Cameron left Sarah achingly aroused. Extremely so.

"Hey." Sarah softly greeted Cameron.

The left Kacy's about 3 hours ago. Needless to say Cameron had been quite happy with the amount of food there was. Sarah felt mildly embarrassed when her 'kids' ate like they had never seen food before.

It was midnight now, and the terminator was watching tv and eating some ice cream.

"Hello Sarah, would you like to make me company?"

Sarah nodded and sat next to the girl watching a documental on the human brain. They both were wearing pj bottoms and tank tops.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Cameron asked Sarah after a while.

"Sure."

Sarah waited for the terminator to pass her a spoonful of ice cream.

The terminator had another idea though… She dipped two fingers in and made sure to spoon up a little for Sarah.

The girl brought her coated fingers to Sarah's mouth and waited for the woman to suck on them.

Sarah, a little apprehensive, complied gently sucking on the terminators fingers and using her tongue to wipe them clean of the sticky sugary- goodness.

"Uhm, thanks."

"You're welcome." The terminator replied going back to watching tv.

Sarah tried to focus on the documental they were watching, but she couldn't quite get the feeling of the girl's fingers in her mouth.

So she started squirming, trying to stop herself from taking the girl right there.

"Can I have some more?" Sarah timidly asked,

"Yes."

This time the terminator grabbed a spoon and the ice cream container and passed it over to Sarah.

"Oh… thanks." Sarah couldn't help the disappointment in her tone.

"You're welcome." Cameron replied.

Sarah grumpily dug into the ice cream. She couldn't help but feel anger. Mild anger yes, but, _I mean didn't the girl see that I practically said that I wanted to 'engage in sexual intercourse with her'_? Instead she just passed her the damn spoon. She wanted a Cameron shaped spoon.

On her second angry spoonful Sarah passed the container back to Cameron. When she had her hands free of any objects she crossed her arms, leant further into the couch, crossed her feet at her ankles and huffed, glaring at the tv. _'tupid Cameron… _

Meanwhile Cameron was smirking smugly. Sarah missed her smug smile because she was immersed in her sulking, otherwise she would've noticed the girl had just played her.

Cameron shifted on the couch. She grabbed a little bit of ice cream and smeared it over Sarah's collar bone.

"What the hell girlie?" Sarah angrily said shivering from the cold sensation.

"Oops." Was all Cameron said before leaning in to swiftly lick the melting ice cream off of Sarah's skin.

_God!_

Cameron moved to straddle Sarah's hip resting her bum on Sarah's lap. She leaned in again and trailed her tongue up from Sarah's collar bone to her ear.

"You should be sleeping." She said and gently sucked Sarah's earlobe. "You don't sleep much, you need to rest." Her voice was low and soothing,

"I do?" Sarah breathlessly asked.

"Yes. I can help you rest."

"And how would you do that?" Sarah asked tracing patterns on Cameron's back under her shirt.

"I don't sleep." Was all that Cameron said before sucking on Sarah's pulse point and gently licking.

"Fuck." Sarah's mind threw her infinite images of what they could be doing all night long 'til she literally died or passed out from exhaustion.

"I wanna taste you down here." The terminator said sliding her hands down Sarah's torso to gently cup her throbbing center.

Sarah's hips bucked with anticipation. Cameron could feel the heat and wetness emanating from Sarah's drenched pussy through the pajama bottom.

"Fuck!" Sarah said again when the girl pressed down harder on her clit.

Cameron moved her hands up to Sarah's breasts cupping and teasing the hard nubs before pinching them slightly.

"God, _Cameron!_" Sarah couldn't help but moan.

Cameron grabbed one of Sarah's hands and placed it between her legs.

"I want you to taste me there…" Cameron said buckling when Sarah cupped her pussy. "We could perform it on each other at the same time."

Sarah center throbbed happily in anticipation while her mind went overload with the suggestion. _That's it! No more talking!_

"No more talking girlie." Sarah said before draping a hand over Cameron's neck bringing her down for a searing kiss.

They kissed passionately for several minutes exploring with their hands anywhere they could reach, before Cameron gathered Sarah in her arms and carried her to the woman's room.

"What about the ice cream?" Sarah asked in a daze when Cameron gently laid her on her bed.

"We can try it some other time." Cameron said straddling Sarah again and taking off her tank top.

Sarah was mesmerized with the view of Cameron's perky breasts.

"So beautiful…" She said before catching a hard nub in her teeth and sucking gently.

The terminator moaned and tangled her hands in Sarah's hair, arching her back and bringing Sarah's mouth closer.

Sarah turned them over and repeated the terminator's action of taking her shirt off before licking her way down from Cameron's jawbone to her belly button achingly slow.

"Sarah…" The terminator's skin was covered in goosebumps and breathing quickened.

Sarah traced Cameron's waistline with her tongue and lips before removing the girl's pj bottoms.

She kissed her way back from Cameron's feet to her thighs. She bit playfully on Cameron's inner thigh causing the girl to shudder and moan.

Sarah smiled against the terminator's skin before taking a deep breath getting a whiff of the girl's scent.

It was driving her mad.

_God, she smells so good…_

Sarah briefly cupped the girl's covered center feeling how soaked Cameron's panties were before ripping them off.

Cameron on the other hand was a mess. She could barely form a thought. All she knew is that she wanted Sarah Connor to eat her out.

"Sarah…please."

Sarah smirked before running a finger down the girl's slit teasingly.

"Yes, Cam?" She said teasing the girl's cunt.

"Please, taste me…" Cameron pathetically said.

Sarah smiled before kissing the girl's mouth briefly and working her way down again.

When she reached Cameron's center, she placed a brief kiss over the girl's stomach before darting out her tongue to taste the girl's dripping pussy.

Both women moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck Cameron, you taste so good!" Sarah huskily said before licking the girl over and over again avoiding the girl's clit but teasing her entrance.

Finally Sarah took pity on the girl and sucked mercilessly Cameron's clit.

Cameron's bolted right up releasing a soundless scream before grinding her hips uncontrollably and tangling a hand on Sarah's hair keeping the woman there.

Sarah was only happy to comply.

She held the girl's hips with one hand while she slid the other one down to her pussy mimicking what she was doing with her mouth to the girl on her clit.

Sarah moaned and Cameron got partially out of her stupor.

"Sarah let me taste you."

Sarah happily got to her feet while the terminator ripped her panties and pjs before laying down with her legs spread wide open next to the girl's awaiting mouth resuming her past activity of eating out the girl.

Sarah moaned loud into Cameron's pussy loud when Cameron's hot mouth met her burning center.

"Fuck!" Sarah gasped when Cameron's tongue entered her. "Oh fuck Cam!"

The terminator then replaced her tongue with her fingers so she could lick and suck Sarah's swollen clit.

Sarah moved her hips in rhythm with the girl's thrusts before inserting a finger in Cameron's tight pussy.

The terminator stilled for a moment releasing a muffled cry before matching Sarah's pace.

It wasn't long before both reached the highest peak and orgasmed coating each other's mouth and fingers with their juices.

They both groaned in disapproval when finger's were removed but moaned when in unison they tasted and lapped at the juices coating their hands.

Sarah and Cameron likey.

"So good." Sarah said resting her head on Cameron's shoulder.

"Better than chocolate." The terminator said placing a kiss on Sarah's hair.

Sarah laughed and smirked. "Yes, Cam. Much better than chocolate." Sarah said now hovering over Cameron before leaning in and kissing Cameron tasting herself on the terminator's moaning when their tastes mingled together.

"I'll take this combination over ice cream and cookies anytime." The terminator said licking and sucking Sarah's lower lip.

"Yeah, me too." Sarah said breathlessly before capturing the girl's lips in her own and kissing her hungrily.

The woman and terminator kept exploring and loving each other 'til almost noon the other day when Sarah embarrassingly, but quite satisfied, passed out from exhaustion.

Cameron held a satisfied Sarah Connor in her arms pressing light kisses on her face and head while tracing random patterns on the woman's skin.

Sarah woke up four hours later, in spite of having slept a few a hours less than a human should sleep to function properly, she felt quite rested and sore in all the right places.

They shared a shower together before finally leaving the room and going into the kitchen to get some much needed food and water.

John came in from the back door and saw his mother gulping down water as if she were a fish.

"Oh, you still alive?" John asked Sarah raising his eyebrows sporting a small impish grin with a 'don't-think-I-don't-know-what-you've-been-up-to' expression.

Needless to say Sarah blushed furiously and chocked.

"John! We- I mean, I- we didn't- You see, I was chocking and Cameron decided to help me-" When John raised his eyebrows even more Sarah lamely said. "She fell on my lips…?"

"Sure, whatever mom, just make sure to be more…discreet and considering next time."

John didn't even bother to pretend there wasn't gonna be a next time. Last night, aside from being scarred for life and possibly traumatized with Cameron moaning his mother's name before he quickly put on his headphones and almost going deaf not wanting to risk hearing another, he realized that probably this was a good thing. And who else could protect his mother better than Cameron did? Nobody, plus they were kinda cute together.

Sarah blushed a deep shade of red running down to her shoulders.

_She looks adorable. _Both Cameron and John thought.

"There won't be a next time!" She said failing miserably to be convincing.

Cameron's "There's so going to be a next time." Wasn't helping at all.

Sarah glared at Cameron who merely shrugged her shoulders.

Sarah glanced in John's direction before looking down and mumbling and apology. "Sorry." She said staring at her toes.

"Aw! Mom that's totally adorable." Sarah glanced up and glared at him before swatting at him. "Now that's more like it." John said with a grin.

"So, you okay with…?" Sarah nervously asked.

"Yes mom, I love you and you deserve to be happy." He said hugging her lovingly yet briefly.

"Thanks." Sarah said running her hands through his hair.

"And you, you better don't hurt her cuz then I'd take you apart piece by piece." John said deadly serious to Cameron. "And you better leave me a mother. If you keep that pace I'll be an orphan."John added now more teasingly and back to his nice self. "Or my future self is going to have to send another terminator to protect me." He said pointedly looking to his blushing mother.

The terminator nodded and smiled acknowledging John's threat and respecting it completely.

John hugged them both before placing a quick kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"I'm going to the movies with Riley. Take care." When he was out of sight, he called back "_Oh, and mom? Behave!Don't trash the place!"_

"John!" Spluttered a shocked Sarah.

All she heard was the sound of the door closing.

"So," Cameron said wrapping her arms around her from behind and placing light kisses on Sarah's neck. "Are you ready to try the ice cream and hot chocolate now?"

Sarah laughed. "Sure." Sarah said turning in Cameron's arms and kissing her softly.

GGGGGRrrrrrgggghhhh!

Sarah laughed again and kissed a blushing Cameron.

"We should probably feed you first."

Just then Sarah's stomach grumbled.

GGGrrgghh!

"And you." Cameron said before both of them starting laughing. "I guess we're hungry."

"In more ways than one." Sarah said before kissing Cameron passionately.

GGGGGGGRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!

"Okay, okay! We'll feed you." Sarah said patting both their stomachs. "I guess we better eat." Sarah said dejectedly, kissing Cameron one last time before moving towards the fridge. "Come on girlie, let's get us something to eat."

Later that night John shook his head when he went to get some ice cream and found none of the two containers they had. He sighed and made a note to himself to find a place to hide his ice cream out of reach from those two.


End file.
